


Testing and the Adventures Therein

by WarilyWrites



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarilyWrites/pseuds/WarilyWrites
Summary: Dear reader, if you find yourself reading this document please stop as there are better ways to spend your precious time. There are no life altering secrets contained within only a writers attempt to understand this interface.





	Testing and the Adventures Therein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarilyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarilyWrites/gifts).



> This is a note. 
> 
> With a space or two. Nothing more. Nothing Less.
> 
> How do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go further into this title you will find a section where-in I mention that you can add coloration to your text via using the HTML editor.  
> Unbeknownst to me at the time. All that formatting gets stripped when the chapter is posted. I have decided to keep my folly in its entirety below. As it was, at least, quite educational.

After much internal debate I have decided to take it upon myself to learn the secrets held within Ao3 and use them for my own misdeeds. The first thing I should do is try to handle using different formatting options.   
  
**This text is bold**. This text is not.  
  
_This text is italicized_. This text is not. 

~~This text is struck through~~. This text is not. 

> "This is a blockquote. Generally quotes are used as way to express appreciation for words spoken by another, more verbally fluent, individual or as a way to immortalize words from less savory persons for future critique. This quote does neither and is only purpose for testing. Which by now it has fulfilled."

~~Below this text is an image. It seems to be virtually impossible to center it. More research will need to be performed on this topic.~~ Center alignment has been achieved. 

  * This list is Centered
  * I don't like the formatting on this.
  * This bullet is right aligned. 
  * So is this one.
  * This bullet is left aligned but does not seem to display right on the web view. 



  1. This is justified list of numbers. 
  2. This is the second of that number. 
  3. And here's another on for good measure. 



I quite like numbers all things considered. I hope that in the future I can use more of them.   
  
It appears that some secrets, such as color and changing font can only be unlocked by using the HTML editor instead of the rich text editor. Let's investigate.

This text is colored red

Only this word should be blue.

Now it's time for some of those horizontal lines!!! 

This is demo text

* * *

In this section on the chapter we will be discussing on whether or not links get saved. I am of the opinion that the links are removed upon parsing. There is only one way to find out I suppose. 

[This is a link to the most recent fanfic I read.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437742/chapters/5398820) I liked it, a lot. 

Now that is all said and done I believe I have done everything that I could with this chapter. If you have read this far, I do hope that you will decide to stop now.   
  


* * *

> " _That's the problem with heroes, really. Their only purpose in life is to thwart others. They make no plans, develop no strategies. They react instead of act. Without villains, heroes would stagnate. Without heroes, villains would be running the world. Heroes have morals. Villains have work ethic." ~ **Narration** from [The Last Avengers Story](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Comicbook/TheLastAvengersStory)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you think having chapter notes and work notes makes this page look a bit...clunky?

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I use tab from the RichText editor. This is a criminal offense if you ask me.


End file.
